Various agents such as certain foods and tobacco, the process of aging, diseases, trauma, medications, some congenital conditions, and environmental effects can cause teeth to become discolored. Because white or whitened teeth are usually considered to be cosmetically desirable, there is a great deal of interest in developing compositions and methods for whitening teeth.
Peroxide and peroxyacid compounds, such as hydrogen peroxide and carbamide peroxide, are useful as bleaching agents in teeth whitening compositions. Appropriate heat, light, or chemical sources can accelerate the release of oxygen radicals from the peroxide or peroxyacid compounds.
Tooth sensitivity following treatment, and the time required for teeth whitening compositions (typically requiring about an hour of time or multiple applications or both), however, remains a significant drawback.
This application is directed to improvements in tooth whitening compositions and also provides kits and methods of using the same.